


My ideal season 6

by MoonwritingFF



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU
Genre: AvaLance, Comic Book Science, F/F, Friendship/Love, Gen, LGBTQ Female Character, Romance, Science Fiction, Women Being Awesome, arrowverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonwritingFF/pseuds/MoonwritingFF
Summary: This is how I imagine DC's Legends of tomorrow season 6.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 26
Kudos: 106





	1. Captain

**_-Waverider. Temporal Zone.-_ **

Ava is walking inside the Waverider towards the bathroom. She looks pale, tired and very sad.

“Good morning, captain.” Gideon greets her, in a not-so-confident tone.

Ava stops her tracks, closing her eyes for a second and taking a hand to her chest. She lost her breath for an instant when she heard the word ‘captain’

“Good… morning, Gideon.” She manages to say in a raspy voice, and keeps walking slowly, chin down.

“My data indicates that your lack of sleep is reaching worrying level, miss Sharpe, may I suggest-”

“Gideon, I don’t need sleep, ok? I need to think and keep looking for Sara.” Then she feels dizzy and faints.

Luckily Nate was around and saw her, catching her in his arms before she hit the floor.

“Ava! Ava are you ok?” He asks.

The rest of the crew come to his aid and they take Ava to the Med bay, where Gideon administers a sedative. They all stand there, with her, with concern written on their faces. They seem to be tired too, lack of sleep is affecting everyone on the ship. They understand, not even Gary dares to bother Ava with extra blankets or anything, she looks so fragile in that state.

“Gideon, how is she?” Nate asks, after the AI completed her scan.

“Captain Sharpe is sleeping now, she really needs to rest.”

“She hasn’t been sleeping at all?” Zari asks.

“I’m afraid whenever miss Sharpe would sleep, her dreams would be too much for her to stay asleep.”

“Is she having nightmares? About… you know” Zari asks, making eye contact with some of her friends.

“Not exactly, miss Tarazi… her dreams are her memories with captain Lance.”

The room went silent.

“Well we have to do something, we can’t stay here just waiting for her to not be depressed.” Astra breaks the silence.

“We need a brain storm, some ideas.” Nate suggests.

“We’ve been doing that for days, we’ve thought of every possibility.”

“No, not every possibility. We are the legends, we will find a way to get our captain back.” Nate exclaims, looking around at the others. Then he looks at Ava and adds: “Or we will lose both of them.” Before turning on his heels and walking out of the med bay.

Gary starts crying and runs away.

Mick, John and Astra follow Nate.

Zari’s eyes look like she’s about to cry too, so Behrad strokes her shoulder in comfort.

She smiles at him. “It’s ok, go with them and find a solution. I’ll stay with her.”

Once her brother has left, Zari sits next to her friend and holds her hand.

A couple of lonely tears run down her cheeks while she remembers how that woman was there for her, and became her first and only friend on the ship. Ava had made space for her and helped her feel at home, even before knowing the ship was her home.

“Come on, girl! You’re a badass.” She tells Ava, and smiles. “A stubborn, perfectionist, kind and crazy in love badass…” She paused. Then squeezed Ava’s hand softly. “We’ll find her. I know wherever she is, she’ll be trying to get back to you too. To us. You don’t want her to find you like this when she comes back, right? Come on girl, you’ve got this.”

* * *

In the galley, the rest of the team is drinking a much needed cup of coffee while discussing once again what are the possibilities. Gideon in projecting a big board in front of them.

“- she can’t be there, John, we asked around, remember?” Astra says

“Then what about Charlie? She might know something.” Behrad asks.

“We already asked her, remember?”

“Well maybe now she knows-“

“Don’t you think Charlie would have called us the second she knew anything?” John replied.

“Alright so” Nate interrupted the discussion in a loud voice, looking at the board. “we have no signs of anachronisms, mythteries or anchors… we know she didn’t make any noise when she vanished so we can assume nobody attacked her directly.”

“We’re in the same place we were yesterday…” Astra commented, earning fulminant stares from her friends.

Everybody startled when Mick spoke up:

“Well… when I steal, I don’t attack directly either… most of the times.”

“That’s right!” Nate says, excited because this was new material. “So how do you do it, Mick?”

“I just do. Where they don’t expect me to be.” Mick replied, annoyed drinking another sip of his beer.

Everyone sighs in frustration.

“WWSHD?”

“What? Nate, speak English please” Zari says, walking in the galley to join the team.

“What Would Sherlock Holmes Do?” Nate elaborates. “We have a mystery here guys, he’s a detective.”

“A fictional one.” Astra points out.

“Well yes, but his methods are not.” He gets up and walks to the library. “Follow me!”

The rest of the Legends follow him into the library, where the screen is on, showing books, newspapers and movie clips.

Nate speaks to Gideon: “Tell them, Gideon.”

“Sherlock Holmes, a famous fictional detective who was created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, worked in London at the end of the 19th century, solved many mysteries using an unconventional method of deduction.”

“AND there is this quote I could remember…”

“That’s right, mr. Heywood. ‘ _When_ _you have eliminated the impossible_ _,_ _whatever remains_ _, however improbable, must be the truth’_ “

“There it is!” Nate says excitedly, turning to his friends.

A few minutes later, they were standing at the exact same spot where they had seen Sara for the last time.

“Sara didn’t go back to the club…” Zari pointed out.

“Nobody could have attacked her from where we were standing…” Behrad says.

“She wasn’t attacked from any side either, we would have heard the struggle.” Astra says.

John chants a few words in latin with his palms open. “Nothing came out of the ground”

“Which means…” Nate says.

And they all look at the sky.


	2. Aliens!

“Aliens!” Nate and behrad say at the same time. Then comes their fist bump. “It’s a whole new level, bro! I mean, I know we’ve done crossovers with aliens before and we fought the Dominators but-“

“Oh my God, do you think it’s them?”

“Actually – “

“Where is everyone!?” Ava’s voice interrupts the guys’ conversation and takes them to an uneasy feeling. The rest of the legends catch up with them in the bridge just in time to see the enfuriated captain walk through the door. “There you are!” She says, moving her arms around like she always does when she’s stressed. “Listen to me, while Sara is… while she’s not here I am in charge, so don’t you ever do that again.”

After a few seconds of silence, Nate steps forward.

“Ava, you’re our friend.” He says.

“You’re a legend” Behrad adds, also stepping forward.

“You’re family.” Zari states with a smile.

“Yes, and sometimes we knock out a member of the family to prevent them from doing something stupid.” Nate reminds them. They all agree.

Ava shares a sad smile, Nate, Behrad and Zari give her a group hug.

“Did she have a good rest, Gidget?” Zari asks aloud.

“Yes, miss Tarazi, miss Sharpe herself has stated, and I quote, _‘Fully recovered and ready to kick some ass’_ ”

“Where have you all been? Please don’t tell me you screwed things up for the better again…” Ava asks.

“Nah, we were just doing field work.” Nate says.

“We revisited the place where…” Astra started.

“And we did some deductions, love.” John finished. Ava asked him to please don’t call her love. Then he continued. “It appears to us that Sara has been taken from above.”

“Aliens!” Behrad explains.

“Aliens? Why would aliens want Sara? Wait, do you think it could have been the Dominators?”

“We… only got to the _Aliens!_ Part.” Nate says.

“I need a beer.” Mick decides, and leaves the bridge.

“Wait we know aliens, right?” Ava says, her brain working at full speed now. “Gideon, hail The Tower.”

“Right away, captain.”

Less than a minute later, there’s a conversation going on in the screens of the bridge. Ava is surrounded by her friends, Zari’s hand on her shoulder, while she speaks.

“Oh thank God there’s someone there. Hello, this is Ava Sharpe and the Legends, you must be Alex Danvers.”

“Yes I am, how can I help you? Is there something wrong?”

“Our captain, Sara Lance, is missing.”

“Sara?” Alex is surprised and concerned.

“We’ve been looking everywhere, for days. No sign of her. After some extra research today the team believes aliens must have taken her. As team Supergirl is used to aliens maybe you could help us?”

Alex gives Ava a reassuring look. “Sure, we will. Kelly and I will start by checking the DEO, if there has been unusual alien activity they will know. Right now Jonn and Supergirl are solving some problems downtown, we’ll reach out to you as soon as we have something.”

“Thank you, Alex.” Ava says, relief written on her face for the first time in days. “Oh, one more thing!” She remembered. “The unusual alien activity… it was in 1977. I’ll get Gideon to send you the details.”

Alex seemed a bit confused for a second. “Oh yes, time travel… we’ll get to work.”

And the screens went silent. Silence filled with relief and hope. Silence only interrupted by Gideon’s voice announcing a disruption in the timeline.

Ava immediately turned to look at the Legends.

“What did you do?” she asked.

“I swear it wasn’t us.” Behrad says, with his hands up.

“He is right, captain.” Gideon confirms. “I detected multiple fractures in the timeline, from multiple sources quite unclear.”

“You mean time is breaking again?”

“But this time it’s not our fault!” Nate wants to be clear in this point.

“It is in fact breaking” Gideon admits. “I detect many displacements in time and space, as if –“

“As if the multiverse organizes itself again?” Nate asks. “That’s what Sara told us, right? In the crisis the multiverse was gone and the Paragons made a new one. Now we know some different Earths are together in one…”

“That reorganization could be causing the alterations in the timeline, Gideon?” Ava asks, her eyebrows wrinkled in concern.

“That’s correct, captain. However, as I said before, the sources of the anomalies are quite unclear. Some of them don’t seem to be coming from Earth Prime at all.”

“Do you mean they come from other planets?” Behrad asks.

“I mean they come from other universes.” Gideon answers.

“Wait, so the multiverse is a multiverse again?”

“I can’t confirm that, mister Constantine.”

“And how do we travel to other universes. Can we even do that?” Zari says.

“We did it once, by accident. We went to a Star City on another Earth.” Mick startles everyone with his thick voice, while leaning against the wall drinking.

“Buckle up, Legends, we are going to fix some anomalies in THIS universe so we can A.L.O.H.A our way to finding out how to move through the MULTIVERSE.” Ava announces, and the Legends go their separate ways to get ready.

“Gideon, set a course.” She adds. And then, alone in the bridge, she whispers:

“It doesn’t matter what universe you’re in, my love. We will bring you home.”


	3. Destiny

**_-Unknown location-_ **

Sara opens her eyes to a bright white light. Everything is blurry around her. She tries to move her arms and legs but she can only move her head.  
She seems to be tied up on a chair, just like the one in the med bay, surrounded by wires and screens that make noise.  
  
"Where am I?" She asks herself. "Hello? What is this place?" She calls out. "Take me out of here!"  
  
Her eyes, now used to the light, can focus on a screen right in front of her, where she can see a familiar face.  
  
"Ava" She whispers. And tries harder to untie herself, while the screen shows other familiar faces: Nate, Mick, Zari, John, Astra, Gary, Behrad...  
Suddenly she feels a sting on her arm and everything goes blurry again, until she loses consciousness.

  
  
Some time later, Sara wakes up again, this time laying on a small bed in a room that is illuminated only by a dim light coming through a high window.  
She sits up and holds her head. Whatever drugs they used to make her sleep were still in her system making her feel nauseous.  
She looks around and walks to the door. Locked, of course.  
Making an effort Sara can remember what happened before, she was walking out of the bar with the Legends, talking about holidays, and then she was abducted by something. She tried to warn the others but she couldn't make a noise.  
Were they taken too?  
She remembers the other room, with the pictures in the screens. Anxiety and concern is taking over her.  
In that moment she can hear a noise, steps, and some more noise next to the door. It opens, and she can see the glimpse of an invisible shield activating around her, just like the one they have at the lab in the Waverider.  
  
"Hello, Paragon." The figure greets her. There is not enough light to see the face clearly but it definitely isn't human. Judging by the voice and the tone, it is someone with power.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want from me?" Sara asks defiant.  
  
"I am The Savior, and I want your abilities."  
  
"Where are my friends?"  
  
The Savior laughs. "Your friends are probably looking for you, Paragon."  
  
Sara was relieved to know that the aliens didn't take the Legends too.  
"They will find me. And when they do, you better run."  
  
The figure laughs again, turns around and leaves.  
Sara asks it to wait and come back. "What's so funny!?" She asks, but the door closes and the shield around her deactivates.  
  


* * *

  
  
Someone brought her food again. The process is always the same. Noise, steps, noise, door, shield, plate, and the figures leave. No words, no eye contact.  
After what she thought were days, Sara decided to try some of the food. If they wanted her dead they would have killed her already, right?  
It was so weird, because what certainly looked like lettuce, tasted like orange. It wasn't bad, just confusing. At least the water was water. And she had a private bathroom. God, she never thought she would miss the waiting lines in front of the community bathroom in the Waverider!  
She wasn't sleeping, her mind wouldn't let her. It was okay, she was trained for stressing situations. She spent her time working out and thinking about her friends. She was also waiting for when the aliens would take her outside so she could start planning an escape. Until then, she couldn't know where she was and when she was.  
  
The next day, she was working out when one of the figures walked inside the room. The shield wasn't activated this time, and it didn't go unnoticed by Sara. The figure left clothes on the floor and left without a word.  
Sara was surprised to see her White Canary costume in front of her. Apparently the aliens wanted her to wear that, so she put it on.  
A few minutes later, four figures walked inside the room and stood at a prudential distance.  
  
"The Savior calls for you, Paragon. You must come with us. He trusts that you will do no harm." One of them says.  
  
It was true, Sara thought of the possibilities, without the shield in the way to see this Savior she could easily kill them all. But then what? She didn't know where she was, she needed time to assess the surroundings. So she simply nodded and followed two of the figures. The other three walked behind her, through a long hallway.  
Sara could see it was a ship, she spent enough time on hers to recognize the main signs. Automatic doors, screens, bright lights and almost no windows...  
  
They arrived to a big room full of vintage furniture and pictures on the walls. There was a big couch in the middle and there was an alien sitting on it.  
His skin was a shade of green that resembled a crocodile, but it looked soft and elastic. His head was big and rounded, decorated with a cloud of dark purple hair on top. His ears were pointy, kind of elfic, and his eyes were big and blue. His hands looked like human hands but they had one more finger. He smiled at Sara.  
  
"The White Canary! The Paragon of Destiny! Welcome to my chambers. I trust that you're spending a pleasant time?"  
  
"Actually I want to go home. So if you just let me call my own ship-"  
  
"The Waverider, yes. I'm sorry but we need you here, Paragon."  
  
"What do you want from me?"  
  
"I told you the first time you asked. I want your abilities. Every century there is a tournament. Each king chooses a champion and I chose you. I thought you were something else, your reputation preceeds you... I didn't believe you were... only human. But we ran tests and it appears to be the case."  
  
"What, do you want me to fight others?"  
  
"To death. The final champion grants their king dominion over the other worlds until the next tournament"  
  
"Can't you solve your problems talking? Why do you need other worlds? And can't your own people fight?"  
  
"The champions must be from an inferior race, it's the rules. Most of the kings choose metahumans but I thought bigger!" He laughs.  
  
Sara takes that moment to look around and decide what are the chances to fight her way out of the room.  
  
"There's nowhere to go." The Savior says, noticing her actions.  
  
"Oh come on, this ship has been parked for days, I own one, I can tell."  
  
The king is surprised for a moment but recovers. "We are not on your Earth. We are not even in your dimension. How would you get there alone?"  
  
Sara didn't expect that information. It hit her hard and she stopped breathing for a split of a second.  
  
"My team will find me and take me home." She managed to say, not sounding as confident as she intended.  
  
"Yes they will." The Savior replied. "You are the Paragon of Destiny, and you believe your destiny is not to die. That is exactly why you will fight."  
  


  
  
Back in her cell, Sara had feelings she thought were gone forever. The years spent with the Legends opened a whole new world for her and she felt happier than ever. But now everything felt cold and lonely. She could feel the darkness creeping around her trying to get in. She was alone, somewhere unknown, in another dimension, far from her loved ones who didn't know where she was either.  
And Sara knew the alien was right. Her destiny was to live and return home with her people. She has faith in them, she believes they will come. The only thing she had to do is try not to die fighting against metahumans... And meanwhile she could secretly find a way to communicate with the Waverider.  
The king was smart choosing her.  
There was no way she would die again. Not so soon. Not when she was finally planning a life beyond tomorrow.


	4. Another smooth mision

**_\- Athens, 1904 -_ **

The Legends are walking down the streets of the beautiful city. There are flowers decorating the windows. The sea is visible and very blue.

The team stopped to contemplate the scenery in awe. It certainly was a beautiful place and it looked peaceful.

People were crowding the streets downtown because they were buying fruits and vegetables in the city market. Some crafters were also offering their works in wood or clothes to sell.

The Legends were starting to wonder how to find the conflicts they had to solve, when they heard a scream and everybody started running pass them.

"What the-"

"Get cover!" Ava said, and so they did.

The captain, Nate and John were hiding behind a wooden fruits' cart.

Zari and Behrad were hiding around the corner of the main street.

Astra and Mick were standing still.

"Damn, that was an order!" Ava whispers, wanting to choke them both.

But they were hypnotized by the creature coming their way.

There was an orange creature, taller than any other human, walking towards them. In fact, if it wasn't for the skin color and the size, it would look very similar to humans.

It didn't pay attention to them at first, seemed that it was looking for something. 

That was until Mick fired his gun.

The following reactions happened very fast.

"Mick, no!" Ava shouts.

Nate steels up and tackles Mick to the gound. (He knows that is something he'll regret later...)

The creature screams and starts running away, but Behrad and Zari join hands and send wind his way to slow it down. 

John and Astra join forces right away to stop it with magic.

The time courier is used to open a portal and they take the creature to the ship.

"Damn, Rory! You screwed up! You could get us killed!" Ava was furious.

"I froze" Was all Mick said.

"Yeah we all saw that!" Ava replies.

Mick walks away from the bridge.

"How did it g-" Gary started, walking in.

"Gary, help them lock this creature up, we'll deal with it later." Ava orders. "The rest of us, grab memory flashers and start cleaning the city. Let's split up. See what information you can get."

* * *

After four hours in the city, the team goes back to the Waverider and meet in the galley for a much needed, but quick, meal.

"The locals say these people have always been around, they usually don't bother until the spring." Nate tells the others.

"Most of them call them Bees, for that reason." Zari adds.

"Yeap, they get surprise attacks in the city like the one we saw today."

They think for a few seconds in silence. The tired atmosphere is clear now, the adrenaline rush they felt at the start of the mission was gone.

"Can I talk to you?" Mick interrupts from the doorway, talking to Ava.

Without a word she gets up from the chair and walks pass him to the library. He follows.

"Look I... Wanted to say I'm sorry." Mick says once they're in the library. They are facing each other four steps apart. Ava's arms are folded and she's leaning on the desk.

After hearing Mick she doesn't say anything, keeping her cold expression, causing him to break eye contact and speak again.

"I'm... Sorry. About earlier. I should have listened to your orders."

"Yes, you should have." Ava replies. She was going to say something else but Gideon interrupted.

"I'm sorry for the interruption, captain. There's an incoming call from Star City."

"Put it on."

They both turn to look at the screen.

"Hey Dad." Lita greets happily. And then she adds "Hey aunt Ava!"

"Hey sweetie!" The captain greeted back trying a sincere smile that still looked sad. "I'll leave you two alone." And with that she left, closing the door.

Her next stop was the lab. Ava grabbed the tablet that controls the creature's cage. She stood and paced around and stood again, watching the creature.

It watched her in return, with interest.

"Who are you? Why do you attack the city?" She asked. The whole team had taken the pills to speak Greek before landing so she was prepared to understand it.

No reply. 

Ava takes a few steps closer to the creature and speaks in frustration: 

"Answer to me!"

_"Guilt."_ A soft voice sounds in Ava's head. She stops breathing.

_"Guilt... Concern... Anger... Despair..."_

The voice keeps saying.

"You're a telepath" Ava whispers.

_"Guilt... "_

Ava drops the controls and holds her head with both hands. She is feeling pain and one of her memories is playing in her mind.

She sees herself and the Legends, walking out of the bar that night... They say goodbye to Charlie and turn around. Everything is blurry and fuzzy because of the alcohol, she's feeling so happy and then... As the team keeps walking she stays a step behind and turns around. Sara's gone.

"Stop!" She screams, the pain is too much.

The memory immediately stops playing and the pain is gone. She's sitting on the floor of the lab, crying.

Apparently she was heard by the team, who came to the rescue and helped her get up and walk out.

They were taking Ava to the med bay to run a checkup. Nobody spoke, there was a heavy and sad atmosphere around them. She had stopped crying but her mind was in a dark place.

Suddenly, and before they got to the med bay, there is an explosion shaking the ship.

Everyone reacts like woken up from stasis and stay alert.

"Gidget?" Zari asks aloud.

"It appears that we are being attacked. Activating shields." Gideon informs.

"He called his friends." John says.

"Gideon, how many are we facing?" 

"The ship recieved damage from five different sources, captain... Six now..."

"Can we jump?" 

"Yes, captain."

Ava was already walking towards the bridge, the Legends following. Now the only hint of what had been happening minutes ago was her slightly red nose.

_"Guilt... Concern... Anger... Despair..."_

They all hold their heads, hearing voices inside.

_"Loneliness... Frustration..."_

Even though they are strong, the voices are not as strong as Ava felt it before, probably because the other creatures were outside the ship and not in front of them in the same room.

_"Guilt... Concern... Loneliness... Sorrow..."_

The whole team understood what was happening. The telepaths were exploring their minds and naming the feelings they all shared since Sara was taken. Feelings they never really allowed themselves to admit out loud.

_"Frustration... Anger..."_

Another explosion hit the Waverider. They need to do something now, before it gets more damage and they can't fly away.

Oh how great would be to go out there and kick their annoying ass! But there was still space in their minds for logic. They didn't really know much about the creatures yet, it was too risky.

"Buckle up" Ava told the others above the voices in her head. They sat on their chairs and, with a last explosion somewhere on the ship, they jumped to the Temporal Zone.


	5. Paralel

_**-Waverider, Temporal Zone-** _

Two nights later, Ava washed her face and looked at her reflection on the mirror. She almost expected to see Sara behind her, like had happened before.

She sighed and dried with a towel, leaving it on her face longer than necessary, trying to clear her mind.

The lab was closed and no one was allowed in there until further notice. A camera let them monitor the alien’s movements in the meantime.

The Legends were working full time in what each of them did best, crossing paths only at the galley or the halls, exchanging just a few words. The atmosphere was dry, cold and uneasy. Ava couldn’t help blaming herself for that too. Maybe she was only a good captain when Sara was captain with her.

* * *

_**-Unknown spaceship-** _

Sara washed her face and looked at her reflection on the mirror. She remembered that time when Ava almost got a heart attack because of her creeping up behind. She let go a sad smile.

She sighed and dried with a towel, leaving it on her face longer than necessary, trying to clear her mind.

Sara hadn’t slept more than four hours that night, and not even in a row. She kept waking up, her mind going over and over the same thoughts.

Today was the day. In just a few more hours they would come for her and take her to the Arena.

* * *

_**-Waverider, Temporal Zone-** _

Gideon announced an incoming call for the captain, from The Tower. Ava ran through the hallway to the bridge indicating the A.I. to accept the call. She tried sitting down, but immediately got up, uncomfortable and nervous.

“Hello Captain” Said Alex and Jonn at the same time.

Ava greeted them with a simple hello, thanked them for calling back and asked if they had any news on Sara’s situation.

“I tried locating her telepathically but I couldn’t” Jonn says, visibly sad. “There’s no trace of her I can follow, I’m sorry.”

Ava’s expression shows defeat for a second but then she composes herself with her characteristic clearing-throat cough.

“What about the abnormal alien activity you were looking into?” She asked Alex.

Kara appears in the screen behind her sister and the Martian. “Hi! Oh, sorry for the interruption.” She wants to say something but decides to let her sister continue. Ava shows her a sad smile.

“Well about that, we did find abnormal alien activity around the time and place you sent us, but the D.E.O. doesn’t keep many of the records from then. We are gathering all the information we can so then Jonn and his memory can help us out.”

“Thank you.” Ava says.

“I promise we’ll get to it ASAP” Alex assured her.

Ava nodded, again showing a sad smile. She strokes her own arms as if she is hugging herself.

“How are you all?” Kara asked softly, stepping forward. Jonn stepped out of sight. “I am Kara, by the way, and you must be Ava.” She added. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Ava smiled, this time it wasn’t a sad smile. Sara had told her about the time when the Paragons were stranded in the place without time, where she almost lost hope but Kara would sit near her sometimes and they would share stories about their loved ones. Sara said that Kara knew Ava pretty well now, and thought she was cute.

“We are holding up.” She answered.

* * *

_**-Unknown planet-** _

Noise, steps, noise again, door, no shield activation. Sara knew it was the same person who came bringing her clothes the other day. The only one who didn’t bother activating the shield in the cell. Was it because they didn’t fear her? Or because they just forgot? She quickly got up from the bed where she was waiting, uncomfortable and nervous.

“Paragon, it’s time to go.” The alien said. It was the first time she addressed to Sara.

Sara stood there, waiting for guards to walk her out or something, but nobody else came. The alien turned around and started walking out. Sara followed, confused and alert. Didn’t they know she was once a trained assassin? Why were they so sure she wasn’t going to kill them and escape?

“You need this to walk outside.” The alien said handing her a mask. “Wear it until we get to the Arena.”

They were in some sort of huge hangar where many other big ships were parked. The air was freezing and Sara held on to her mask more firmly. She was in a strange planet and she liked it when her lungs were able to keep her alive. 

It was hard to see anything more than that, just the hangar and the ships… it was frustrating. She felt more and more vulnerable in that place, insecurities bothering like never before.

Five aliens were waiting for her next to an exit. Sara saw them and couldn’t stop her instincts. She ran towards them. She fought against them and she knocked them out. After that she turned around to see if somebody else was behind her, but there was only the alien who walked with her, standing still. So Sara turned on her heels and went through the exit.

  
  


* * *

**_-Waverider, Temporal Zone-_ **

“Is there a problem, cap?” Nate asks. “Do we have any news on Sara? Or the alien?”

Ava waits until all of the Legends are in the bridge and then she speaks.

“We do. I had a much needed conversation with Kara before-“

“Kara as in Supergirl?”

“Yes, Nate.”

“Wait, are we friends with Supergirl?” Zari asked.

“Who?” Astra wonders.

“She is Sara’s friend.” Ava explains.

“And mine! She’s my friend too.” Nate points out, very proudly.

“Shut up, pretty”

“Thanks, Mick.” Ava takes the word again. "You know, I'm not so good at feelings. But I know we are all struggling without Sara" Ava told the Legends. "Not knowing where she is, or when she is or if she's-" 

She sighed. "Mick, for instance, he froze the other day."

"I miss her" Mick admits.

"We all do. And the thing is, we should talk about it. Share our feelings, support each other." Ava continues. "Every night around 4 am. I walk around the ship to clear my head... Please join me if you want to."

"That's the co-captain we love." Nate says, walking towards her with open arms. "Come everybody, join the group hug!"

And so they hugged, and then they ran after Mick to hug him too. 

They felt stronger together.

* * *

**_-Unknown spaceship-_ **

Sara felt lonely.

Behind that door she pushed through was a gloomy hallway and, after that, the Arena.

She had walked right into it.

The place was a circumference, maybe with a diameter of five or six meters. The ground was covered in some kind of thick rubber carpet. Sara bent to touch it. 

Then she looked up and around. There was place for a big audience and it was in fact arriving and taking its place to watch the competition.

A sudden noise startled her and her attention came back to the Arena itself. There was a tall hooded figure pushing a cart.

"Choose weapon" they said.

Sara took a closer look at all the weapons offered to her but as soon as she saw the sticks she grabbed them. Then she grabbed a set of shuriken.

"Welcome!" A voice sounded like thunder. Sara recognized The Savior speaking above the crowd.

"Today, I claim my place in the Competition, in the name of planet Garth and the empire we've created. Today, I introduce my pawn to the games. My Champion. The Paragon of Destiny!"

After that Sara turns around to grab more weapons she might need but they are gone. She can hear another voice speaking aloud in another language and then applause and roars coming from an overly excited crowd.

In front of her a gate opens and an alien walks in the Arena. Must be the other champion she has to fight against.

He is not bigger than she is, he's holding a club in his hands and he looks very determined to kill her.

Sara waits patiently for him to get closer and then she throws both sticks in the air above their heads.

As expected, her opponent gets distracted with them, allowing Sara to make her moves. 

She slides on the ground and uses her left foot to make him lose balance and fall on his back. He doesn't lose time though, and tries to hit her with his weapon. Sara avoids it in the last second, grabs his atm and twists it. He lets go of the club with a yell, she puts the weight off her body in his and knocks him out with a strong punch on the face.


	6. Hope and faith

* * *

**-Athens, 1904-**

The Legends arrive in Athens again, to solve the alien problem. After much consideration they decided to try a new tactic with the creature, as it got into their minds and wouldn't communicate with them in any other way.

The team needed to know who they were dealing with in order to solve the displacement, and complete the mission, that is why they used their secret weapon, one of their oldest members.

Gideon was out of reach for the alien's telepathic powers and there was finally a conversation going on between them. All the creature wanted was going back to his family and protect them. From what?

He said something that translates to "sickness".

Using his coordinates the Waverider landed outside Athens and the team assembled.

“Alright, you all know what we have to do. Team A with me. Team B, but not because of that less important, follow Nate. Stay available in the coms and before you step out of the ship please activate your inhibitors.”

The Legends did as Ava instructed, activating a small device above their left ear. It was designed to protect them from the telepaths getting inside their heads again.

Team A left the ship first in order to approach the aliens’ village. It was small, they could count around 20 huts made of wood, environmentaly friendly and surrounded by a beautiful little forest. As Ava, John and Mick walked closer, they were noticed by the aliens who seemed confused because of their inhibitors. They just watched the Legends from the security of their doorsteps.

“We made contact.” Ava informed through the coms. “No weapons at sight.”

And team B left the ship in the direction of another village, next to the lake. Nate, Zari, Behrad and Astra were soon welcomed in the village by another group of aliens which they identified as the enemies of the one they held captive.

Both teams were escorted to the presence of the leader.

“Our aliens seem confused but I think they are the good guys.” Nate said.

“Ours are the good ones. They’re just pissed because we have their friend.” Mick said through the coms.

Both leaders spoke directly to the Legends asking for the reason of their visit. 

Both teams answered according to the plan, just saying their intention was to talk and reach an agreement so the aliens would stop fighting and attacking the city.

There wasn’t really a backup plan. If those big creatures decided to be unfriendly then the Legends would be in serious trouble. Gary stayed in the ship just in case things went wrong, but that didn’t give any reassurance.

Luckily they all got useful pieces of information from the aliens and they shared it to get a full view of the problem.

“The lake aliens claim none of the problems are their fault. They are peaceful people and the forest aliens just get crazy.” Zari summarizes.

“Well the forest folks claim they are as peaceful but the lake folks are making them sick.” John explains.

“That is impossible, why would they do that?”

“Wait Nate, what is that smell?” Zari asks.

“I thought it was Behrad.”

“Thank you, bro.” Behrad says ironically. “I smell it too. I think it’s Zari’s perfume.”

“It comes from that.” Astra points out.

Team B turns to follow her gesture and see a big statue in the middle of the village. In fact it is the skeleton of a statue made of wood and people are making the body of the statue with flowers and plants they take from the lake. It is a beautiful statue representing one of their own in a giant size, looks like a religious or cultural festivity. The flowers and plants they are using go through a ritual and release a smell that is unrelated to anything the Legends have smelled before.

“Um, guys… something’s going on.” Ava’s voice sounds worried through the coms.

In the forest the villagers are suddenly acting strange, most of them retreat to their houses and close doors and windows. Others take their hands to their heads and look scared. Some of them say it is the sickness. Team doesn’t really know what to do so they just stay there watching the scene. One of the aliens turn towards them agressively but Mick stops it quickly with a punch.

Behrad lets his instinct take over and uses his wind power to change the direction of the smell the statue is releasing.

“What did you do!?” Ava’s voice reaches team B once again. “They are back to normal.”

“It’s the plants. They have allergies!” Nate says.

_ Turns out during their festivities the lake people use some plants for their rituals and they affect the people from the forest. They get aggressive as an allergic alien reaction and they can’t help it, that’s why they attack. probably the same happened on their own planet and that’s why they became enemies.  _

The Legends explained this to both Aliens’ leaders and they seemed very happy to finally be able to solve their problems. They scheduled a meeting with the other village immediately, so they could share views on how to make life easier for everyone.

Team B quickly brought their prisoner to his family and friends, and team A got a gift from the people in the forest. It was a piece of alien technology designed in the shape of a small bird. It wasn’t bigger than the palm of Ava’s hand. The silver piece had an empty space between its open wings.

The legends knew this gift was a result of the aliens seeing inside their minds days before. It was something they desperately needed.

“It needs an amulet to function.” They said.

And after an emotional life changing grateful goodbye, the Legends got back in the Waverider and headed towards the Timezone full of hope.

* * *

**\- Unknown planet, present time -**

Meanwhile in the Arena, Sara is angry. Angry and exhausted. She just pinned her third rival to the wooden wall using the shuriken. She kept fighting because she knew it was what she had to do. Her destiny was only hers to choose, and she was choosing not to die. 

But instead, she had to kill.

Sara could feel something breaking inside, taking her back to the dark past. She has a lot of faith in her team, but not so much in herself.


	7. Echo

* * *

**_-Waverider, timezone-_ **

The Legends have been busy all night. Nobody slept in the Waverider. Everyone had spent their time researching about the new artifact.

After an early call to their friends in National city for assistance on alien information, they came to the treasured conclusion that the technologic artifact was used to travel between worlds. 

In order to make it work, the aliens had told them they need a talisman, and that is why the team was assembling in the bridge.

Just in time, Nora walked in through a portal opened by her time courier. The group welcomed her back with hugs and smiles. She wasn't wearing her fairy godmother dress.

"Are you on duty?" Nate asked.

"No, I just left the kid sleeping and took the chance to come here. Gideon called." Nora said.

"Welcome home, Nora." Gideon greeted.

"She said that-"

"According to my calculations" Gideon interrupted. "Based on Ava's Prognosticator, I can set a course to find the Captain."

Happiness, hope and relief washed over the faces of everyone, with their particular expressions.

"She mentioned clean magic was needed." Nora added.

"That is correct. No offense, Mr. Constantine." Gideon said.

"None taken." John replied.

"Once the air totem is linked to the alien device, I found clean magic should activate it." Gideon finished.

"Well come on, my beer's empty and if I go to the kitchen I miss all the fun." Mick said.

The team gathered closer. Behrad was holding the totem in his hand and Ava was holding the alien device in hers. As they slowly got them closer, both united like magnet and metal. The new device started to heat up so Ava let it fall on the table quickly.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea…" Behrad started.

His words drifted away as a twirl of visible air flowed out of the totem. Zari Tomaz materialized, blurry and twinkling, next to them.

"Nora, love. I believe it's time for that clean magic of yours." John said, his disgust for the word 'clean' noticed.

Nora didn't think twice. She reached out to the burning device and touched it. The whole team grimaced.

Nora closed her eyes and felt a tingly feeling leave her fingers.

Zari Tomaz materialized completely now, and Nate was already there to hug her tightly.

"Is that it?" Mick asked.

"Gidget?" Zari Tarazi asked looking up.

"The device is successfully linked to the totem." Gideon informed. "Now it should be programmed into the Prognosticator system."

"Programming? Oh, I missed that!" Zari Tomaz said, and walked to the computers.

* * *

_**\- Unknown planet. Present time-** _

Sara hesitated for a second. Maybe it was time for her to stop fighting? It was day number three and it felt like the competition would never stop. She couldn't stop thinking about what she lost.

Ava, the one person who made her feel happier than never before. Her crew, who were her family. Her sister… 

Now she was pinned to the floor under the weight of a big warrior. She was bruised, hurt, exhausted. 

Sara knew what she had to do to flip over the odds. But if she did, she'd have to kill again. This brought another wave of fear inside her. If she had to kill once again, she would lose herself too. But if she didn't, her own death was the only outcome. How many more opportunities would she have to live the life she dreamed of? Nothing told her she would come back to life again. No possibility of that, zero. Was she ready to say goodbye?

With every corner of her self under attack, a lot of questions caused cracks on her faith. 

Were the Legends coming? Were they even alive? Did they notice she was gone? Did they believe she was dead? How was Ava feeling about that? Would they find me? And if they do… would I be the same Sara they want back?

Somewhere, in some peaceful part of the infinite multiverse, her questions echoed intertwining with her lover's heartfelt promise to take her home.


	8. Book club

_**-Waverider. Time zone-** _

Ava is punching bags at the new section of the lab the Legends use as a gym. Her expression is cool and focused. Her face is flushed and the sweat is indicator of the amount of time she's been there.

She kicked the bag violently, shaking her head, as if kicking out some unwelcome thoughts.

"Knock, knock"

Ava stops moving and turns her head to find Zari Tarazi at the door. "I brought book club." She said.

Zari Tomaz, Nora and Astra walked in after her, and all four women sat down at the couch. (Of course the Legends' gym has a couch)

Ava smiled, a bit confused by the visit, but pleased. She grabbed a towel to dry her face and neck and walked towards her friends. Joining them on the couch, she noticed Zari Tarazi had a plate of cookies in her hands and Nora was holding Gary Jr. the rabbit.

"What are you doing here? It must be 4am." Ava asked. She reached out to hold the bunny in her lap and pet it.

"It's 4:15 am." Zari 1.0 said. 

"We are here" Nora said "because we are doing a bookclub meeting."

"In the middle of the night?"

"Listen, Ava. You said the other day we could join you in your sleepless nights so here we are." Zari 2.0 said. She earned an approving look from her other self. "We brought healthy snacks Gideon made."

Ava smiled to herself. Gideon. "You've always been there, right Gideon?" She asked.

"That's correct, captain." The AI replied. "Happy to be part of the book club this time."

* * *

_**-Unknown planet-** _

Sara was finally resting in her room/cell. Everything in her body hurt so she tried to move the minimum. Apparently she had a couple of days to recover now before the next round of the competition. She was hoping with all her heart that she would skip it.

 _When did a Legend ever go quietly?_ She remembered with a sad smile. Her mind took her to that time when Ava and her fought on the Waverider for the first time. Her mind took her to that moment when Ava pressed her hand on Sara's chest and used all her love to bring her back from the dark. _When did a Legend ever go quietly?_ The echoes took her mind to a happy place…

_"Are you sure everything will be under control on the ship?" Ava asked._

_"Yes, don't worry." Sara assured her. "Right, Gideon?"_

_"Right, Captain. I will make sure the Legends are safe and stay out of trouble." Gideon's voice sounded confident._

_Ava met Sara's eyes for an instant and then they kept walking toward the Jumpship._

_"Have fun, lovebirds." Gideon chanted, making Sara roll her eyes._

_They set course to Starling City, December 31 in the year 1999._

_"Where are we going?" Ava asked hugging Sara from behind._

_Sara closed her eyes to the gentle touch. "I am taking you to a moment that I think you will like very much."_

_"I would like any moment with you." Ava said, kissing her shoulder._

_Sara turned around placing her arms around Ava's neck._

_Before they had time for any more conversation, the jumpship had arrived to destination. They stepped outside._

_They were in a deserted parking lot, a cold breeze greeted them._

_Sara took Ava's hand and guided her towards a hill nearby. There was more people there, all sitting on the grass in little groups, chatting happily. Sara and Ava picked a place to sit down, separated from everyone else._

_It was perfect. The sky was clear, the stars were bright, just like Sara remembered._

_Ava admired the view and then looked at Sara, confused. But before she could ask, the people around them started a countdown._

_10...9...8...7…_

_Sara's eyes met hers when she joined the voices. 6… 5…4…_

_Ava was beyond confused at this point, hipnotyzed by Sara's eyes. 3… 2… 1…_

_Sara kissed her, gently, lovingly. "Happy new millennium" she whispered. And chuckled at Ava's expression._

_Then their eyes turned to the sky, suddenly full of fireworks. It was magical._

_Before getting back to the ship, Ava had pulled out a camera and snapped a selfie of them._

_When did a Legend ever go quietly? She had said._

* * *

_**-Waverider. Time zone-** _

The book club girls laughed. Ava took a bite from a cookie, smiling. "Yeah, and then as soon as I got to my apartment Gideon called!" 

"What? How did she get your number?" Zari 2.0 asked.

"She can get inside people's heads" Zari 1.0 whispered.

"Why did she call?" Nora asked, biting a cookie.

"She said I forgot my camera on the ship but my photo was safe." Ava explained. She looked at her confused friends. "I didn't understand that at first either. But the next morning there was a package in my doorstep. It was the picture, in a beautiful frame."

Ava smiled to herself. Finally, she had proof. Proof of a real memory. A very happy and unique real memory.

So she had placed that framed picture near the entrance of her apartment, and every time she walked by... Ava took in all the happiness again.


	9. Clear skies

* * *

_**-Waverider, Time zone-** _

It was a hopeful morning for the Legends. Gideon woke them up with an announcement, and if she wouldn't have been an AI, they would have said she was excited.

The Prognosticator had finally finished searching all possible variables with the help from Zari's hacking skills. They finally knew where Sara was.

The team was suddenly charged with energy again and quickly got to work.

There was a rescue plan to make.

* * *

_**-Planet zox98-** _

Assassin Sara was ready to fight again. Her mind was all shadows.

Her own voice was echoing in the darkness, _Fight and_ _kill, because it is not your destiny to die here._

Suddenly that voice stopped, when she saw who she was fighting against this time.

In front of her, there was a tall, blonde woman. Her striking blue eyes found Sara's defiantly.

The dark clouds inside Sara head disappeared as if a strong wind had blown them away in an instant. The sudden clarity made her dizzy.

There was an AVA in front of her, but it wasn't her Ava. _Some faction of the aliens must have chosen a clone as their champion._

Well, as much as she disliked this feelingless clone, the assassin mode was off and her mind clear. There was still some hope, she just needed a little more time…

So Sara took advantage of the situation and didn't spend much energy attacking, just mainly avoiding the AVA's attacks. 

She recognized some of the fighting moves in her Ava too, and smiled at the idea of some of them being programmed directly into the clones heads. She still had a lot to learn about her girlfriend, what was fabricated, what was always inside of her, and what she had learnt on her own.

Sara's mind was split in half. One half was avoiding strikes from the clone and the other was daydreaming about her love.

She remembered the last time they spoke. It was in that punk concert Charlie organized… Sara had apologized to Ava for basically bringing chaos into her life.

_"Stop, stop, stop." Ava said. "I love everything you bring into my life. All of it. All the time."_

_Sara answered with "I love you."_

_And Ava replied with a sweet "I love you more."_

The memory cost Sara a second of full contemplation, which distracted her from the fight. The AVA clone kicked her in the stomach and sent her to the ground. 

_I will have to apologize to Ava again if… when. When I see her again. This must have been very hard for her, and I am not the Sara she loves anymore. I don't deserve her._

This time she avoided AVA, punched her on the ribs, and ran around her annoyingly.

"This is the best you have?" Sara yelled at the aliens.

Certainly they had been like this for 40 minutes, and the crowd looked bored and impatient.

The Savior, visibly annoyed, whispered something in his assistant's ear, and seconds later he stood up to announce a third contestant in the fight against the Paragon.

A small woman with dark long hair walked in the arena. She was wearing a blue costume and blue mask.

"Sara?" She asked incredulously.

"Dreamer?" Sara asked as well, recognizing the woman. "What are you do-"

Sara was interrupted by an explosion coming from the hangar next to the arena.

"The Legends." 


	10. Home

* * *

_**-Planet zox98-** _

Another loud _bang,_ closer this time, was followed by the doors to the Arena falling to the ground. In between the cloud of sand stood Mick Rory, holding his gun.

This view didn't last long though, because Rory was pushed aside by Ava Sharpe.

She was also holding a big gun, but didn't stand still. She scanned the surroundings until her eyes found Sara Lance.

"Sara!" She screamed. Her anxiety was palpable in her voice. 

Ava dropped her weapon and ran towards her girlfriend crashing in her arms.

The rest of the Legends stepped in the Arena as well, looking around in awe.

"What is this place?" Astra asked.

"Is that Dreamer?" Nate asked.

"Is that an Ava clo-" Zari 2.0 started. She was quickly cut off by Zari 1.0 and Nora, each grabbing one of her arms as a signal to stop speaking.

Ava and Sara were still wrapped in a warm tight hug in the middle of the Arena. Standing near them was Dreamer, not knowing what to do next. On the floor near the Legends, they saw an unconscious Ava clone.

The sand clouds started to dissipate, and the aliens in the crowd started to recover from their surprise.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Ava asked breaking the hug.

"I'm… I had to fight." Sara said. She clearly hadn't recovered from the surprise yet.

"Hey, it's okay babe. I got you. We all got you." Ava said comfortingly, caressing Sara's cheek. "We'll get you home."

Sara cupped Ava's cheeks in her hands and tried to speak. No words were coming out of her mouth so instead, she kissed her girlfriend.

The kiss started as a sweet one at first, but it quickly escalated to a passionate, loving kiss, shared by two women who missed each other too much.

Suddenly the alien called Savior startled everybody with a loud rumbling of alien words, and the whole crowd got angry. It was like a bar fight, but 50 times bigger. And most of their anger was focused on the Legends.

They had to move fast if they wanted to keep the element of surprise as an advantage to escape. 

Security guards were pouring in from the other entrances of the Arena. The Legends guided Sara and Dreamer out through the door they had broken, towards the hangar.

"The Waverider is just outside the tunnel." Behrad said.

"A tunnel?"

"Yeah, there is a tunnel that leads outside of the hangar."

"Oh." Was all Sara could reply. She was honestly feeling weird. Although extremely happy to see her family again, she was also confused and disappointed. Part of her was still feeling like an assassin who didn't deserve to be rescued.

Ava's hand squeezing hers called her attention, and the sight of Ava's smile at her brought some light to her troubled mind.

Sara almost blurted out those words that she had feared couldn't be said anymore. But she stopped herself and just smiled back. They were not safe yet.

As the Legends had infiltrated the planet using that same path, they had already taken care of all the guards and obstacles in the way. The ones that found them while they escaped were very easily handled by Mick, Behrad and John. 

When they stepped inside the Waverider, an excited Gideon greeted them all, and welcomed Captain Sara Lance back on board.

It wasn't hard to tell when the A.I. was excited, because it was Gideon. She was uniquely human.

Zari 1.0 guided an amazed Dreamer to a seat and instructed everyone to buckle up. The ship was already being attacked by the aliens.

"How are the shields holding up, Gideon?" Ava asked.

"Perfectly fine, captain. We got this."

Sara smiled before speaking. "Alright, Gideon. Let's hit the power up and get out of here." 

"Right away, captain." There was something enjoyable in Gideon recognizing them both as captains after so long.

Sara pulled the controls and the ship shook. 

"What's wrong?" Nora asked.

"It appears the aliens have chained the ship to the ground." Gideon informed.

"Great." Nate commented.

"Can't we break them?"

"I'm afraid that's not possible, Mr. Rory. The chains have high elastic resistance."

"Wait a second." Zari said. "Gideon, is that resistance higher than Steel?"

"Well, they _are_ made of steel..."

"No, I mean Steel. Nate. With superpowers."

"Mr. Heywood's superhero identity might be, indeed, stronger than these chains."

"How can we use Steel to break the chains?" Sara asked.

"It is possible to connect the accelerator for the time-jump to Mr. Steel. The vibration frequency generated in the jump might break the chains."

While Gideon was explaining the possibility the ship was continuously shaking because of attacks from outside. "Although with most of the energy keeping up the shields, we won't be able to jump very far away."

"How far can we jump?" Ava asked.

"One minute."

"Okay, that's enough. Let's do it." Sara ordered. 

One minute later, the Waverider was flying free over the Arena. The Legends could see the confusion in the crowd of aliens. Some of them were leaving, others were gathering to speak or to fight.

"We should get out of here before they come after us." Sara said.

"Wait." Ava stopped her. "Gideon, is it ready?"

"Yes, captain. All set."

"Fire." Ava ordered.

The Waverider fired a missile right in the middle of the Arena. After that, they time-jumped again. This time to the temporal zone.

* * *

**_-Waverider, Temporal zone -_ **

Sara came back to her room after a long shower. It was hard to believe that two hours earlier she was in a very dark place, fighting for her life, ending others.

Ava was patiently waiting for her. She stood from the bed when Sara stepped in and hesitated for a second. Then shook her head and wrapped Sara in her arms.

It felt so good and warm to feel Ava's touch again. Sara hugged her back but apparently something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Ava asked.

Sara sighed and they sat down side by side on the bed. "Ava I… I did bad things." 

"Honey look at me. Look at me." Ava gently pulled Sara's chin up to find her eyes. She also squeezed her hand. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"I do." Sara said.

"Then I'll be listening. Whenever you're ready." Ava said with a smile.

"Ava what if…" Sara didn't finish the question. Her eyes unlocked from Ava's again.

"I am sure you did what you had to do, to survive." Ava said. "We all did." 

Sara smiled softly. "Did the kids behave?" 

Ava chuckled. "Well, we managed." She leaned her forehead on Sara's. Closing her eyes she softly whispered. "I missed you."

"I love you, Ava."

"I love you more."

And then the darkness of the night was filled with kisses and love.


End file.
